


Sundust's Rise

by Northiie



Series: The False Prophecy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Forest (Warriors), Evil StarClan (Warriors), F/F, F/M, Kittypets (Warriors), M/M, Medicine Cat Apprentices (Warriors), Medicine Cats (Warriors), Mentors, Original Character(s), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), The Forest Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northiie/pseuds/Northiie
Summary: A prophecy of a peace bringer has been shown to a Riverclan medicine cat. The prophecy speaks of one who will be a soldier, poet and king, have the strength of a lion and the fatality of a tiger. This cat must learn to harness the power they have, before a great danger comes. But this kit lays in another clan. What does a medicine cat do with information relating to a cat of another clan? Conflicted emotions will cloud this judgement...But for now, there is a kit named Sunkit. Charismatic, charming and a little arrogant, this kit has a lot to learn before he can potentially be the one to bring peace among the clans. And he must learn his way in the clan, decide who to trust and who to betray to make his way to the top like is expected of him. But can he do it before he can become a leader, he must find out the hard way that a leader cannot be everywhere at once. And what will become of him when the Dark Forest takes notice of his ambition?
Series: The False Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the old forest territories (The Prophecy Begins). Skyclan is still not in the forest, and all the borders are the same as they were at the beginning of Into the Wild. None of the canon characters will be present in this story, but I hope that you can fall in love with the characters I've created as much as I have.
> 
> This story takes place before the events of my next trilogy which is titled, "The False Prophecy." This is written in the format of a Super Edition and follows Sundust and his journey from kit to his role in the trilogy. There could, at some point, be inspiration to write more about some of the character's featured in this novel in a super edition style if the want is there. I will be taking suggestions from the comments if you love a specific character.
> 
> All of these are my original characters, but anything else belongs to Erin Hunter and the editors that work on these books.

**_«••———••••———••»_ **

**_*Sundust’s Rise*_ **

_*Northie*_

**«••———••••———••»**

**Allegiances**

**«••———••••———••»**

***Thunderclan***

_Leader_

Rainstar - dark grey she cat with amber eyes

_Deputy_

Pinestripe - brown striped tom

_Medicine Cat_

Silverstripe - elderly silver tom

_Medicine Cat Apprentice_

Icepaw - white she cat

_Warriors_

Copperroar - reddish brown tom 

Wrenflight - a pale ginger she cat

Nettleheart - dark grey tom with green eyes

Shallowpath - huge grey tom

Blackrapid - speckled white tom with black toes

(apprentice; Badgerpaw)

Otterpetal - brown she cat

Swiftwind - sleek brown she cat

(apprentice; Larkpaw)

Pansytail - mottled brown she cat

Hazelnose - a dusty brown she cat

Goldenheart - pretty golden she cat

Pondfur - yellow tom with white tufts

Thrushstep - light brown tom with a long tail

_Apprentices_

Badgerpaw - large black tom with white markings

Larkpaw - small silver she cat

_Elders_

Ferntuft - a battle scarred grey tom with bad eyesight

Merryheart - a once pretty white and grey she-cat, mate of Ferntuft

Lichennose - an arthritis ridden brown tom

_Queens_

Dawnwhisker - thick furred grey striped she cat with blue eyes (mother to Sunkit and Cinderkit)

Redflower - dark ginger she cat (mother to Bearkit, Ivorykit, and Rosekit)

_Kits_

Sunkit - handsome golden tom with blue eyes and large paws

Cinderkit - small grey she-cat

Bearkit - large brown tom

Ivorykit - white she-cat with reddish accents

Rosekit - pretty brown striped she cat

***Riverclan***

_Leader_

Snowstar - large white she cat with long fur

_Deputy_

Reedtail - a tall grey brown tom 

_Medicine Cat_

Robinsong - a grey she cat with long fur, sister to Snowstar

_Medicine Cat Apprentice_

Russetwing - a small reddish brown she cat with amber eyes

_Warriors_

Stonehollow - brown and white tom

(apprentice; Smokepaw)

Fallenreach - huge light grey tom with a stumpy tail

Frostfoot - white tom

Marshpelt - fluffy silver she cat

Mudflake - brown tom with flaky skin

Slatestone - grey tom with a battle torn flank

(apprentice; Duskpaw)

Greyfur - a dark grey tom

Deerheart - a light brown she cat

_Apprentices_

Smokepaw - a dark grey tom

Duskpaw - a black tom with a white muzzle

_Elders_

Sweetnose - black she cat with a pink nose

Torntail - an old grey tom missing part of his tail

Daisysong - white she cat

_Queens_

Mosspelt - a tortoiseshell she cat with long whiskers (mother to Treekit, Finchkit and Duckkit)

Thrifttail - tall grey she cat (mother to Minnowkit, Cloverkit and Swallowkit)

_Kits_

Treekit - large brown tom with black stripes

Finchkit - speckled tortoiseshell she cat with a pink nose

Duckkit - brown tom with golden around his muzzle

Minnowkit - a silver she cat with amber eyes

Cloverkit - dark grey she cat with a long tail

Swallowkit - light cream she cat

***Windclan***

_Leader_

Moorstar - a light brown lanky built tom

_Deputy_

Ryepelt - a brown tabby tom with torn ears

_Medicine Cat_

Ivyfur - a small grey she cat with a short tail

_Warriors_

Barleytail - yellow tom with a long tail

(apprentice; Twigpaw)

Harefoot -whiteish grey tom with large paws

Cloudfur - white she cat, sister of Milkflower

Sootstripe - a dark grey, almost black tom

Marigoldfur - long furred golden she cat with amber eyes

Blazeclaw - dark ginger tom

(apprentice; Lushpaw)

Nightheart - thin black she cat

Coldstone - a sturdy dark grey tom

Brighteyes - small black she cat with white around her eyes

(apprentice; Leafpaw)

_Apprentices_

Lushpaw - a long furred golden she cat

Twigpaw - small brown tom

Leafpaw - mottled brown tom

_Elders_

Gorseheart - light grey tom

Brackenclaw - light brown tom with blue eyes

_Queens_

Moonheart - dark grey she cat with amber eyes (mother to Heatherkit and Peakkit)

Milkflower - a small white she cat with green eyes (mother to Lythekit)

_Kits_

Heatherkit - light brown she cat

Peakkit - mottled grey tom

Lythekit - a very small white she cat

***Shadowclan***

_Leader_

Timberstar - large brown tom with huge paws

_Deputy_

Skyheart - silver she cat with amber eyes and white paws

_Medicine Cat_

Sleekfur - a slick black tom 

_Warriors_

Hailpelt - dark grey tom with many battle wounds

Sparrowwing - dappled brown tom

Dappleflower - speckled white she cat with blue eyes

(apprentice; Maplepaw)

Mousetuft - small light brown she cat

Quietdawn - blue grey she cat with a war torn flank

(apprentice; Frostpaw)

Ravenstorm - dark grey tom 

(apprentice; Beepaw)

Redclaw - a brown tom with red paws

_Apprentices_

Maplepaw - a large tortoiseshell she cat 

Frostpaw - a silvery white she cat

Beepaw - dusty yellow tom

_Elders_

Mothflower - a scrawny white she cat

Dewfoot- grey tom with dark grey paws

_Queens_

Berryfur - a cream coloured she cat, permanent queen

Poppytail - reddish brown she cat (mother to Specklekit and Featherkit)

_Kits_

Specklekit - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Featherkit - white tortoiseshell she cat

**Outsiders**

_Kittypets_

Oddy - a very old, grey tom who lives near the tree cut place

Lily - a small white she cat who works as a mouser in the twoleg gardens

_Rogues and Loners_

Grumble - large grey tom, travels with Gambie and Galloway

Gambie - small silver she cat, travels with Grumble and Galloway

Galloway - huge black tom, travels with Grumble and Gambie, Gambie’s mate


	2. Prologue

> **Prologue**

“Touch your nose here,” a figure said with a gesture towards the stone. “This is how you will be accepted as one of us.”

The small cat stepped forward, she felt so small, as if she were only a kit again. Her pawsteps left little imprints on the dust ground as she padded forward. She hesitated, feeling the ever present gaze of her peers seeding deep into her pelt. The cave was so much bigger than she had ever imagined; in all the times she had come here with Robinsong, she had never noticed how large the stone was in comparison to their small bodies. Helplessness washed over her like the waves of the river coming in to greet the shore and she found herself being stuck in place. A panting voice came from behind her shoulder, and she knew Icepaw was itching for her to move faster. 

“Are you scared?” A voice asked, coming closer.

She knew the voice of the Windclan medicine cat, Ivytail. She glanced back to the group sitting behind her and her eyes met the others. Their eyes were sympathetic, almost as if they pitied her. Ivytail took a couple pawsteps closer, followed by Silverstripe, Sleekfur and finally Icepaw bounding closer. Being grateful for the other cats there, she brushed her pelt against Icepaw. The apprentice smiled cheerily and Ivytail beckoned her closer. Almost touching the Moonstone, Ivytail stood proudly, Sleekfur and Silverstripe joining her at either side. Icepaw glanced up at her friend and smiled softly.

Ivytail raised her tail to speak. “Tonight, we welcome a new medicine cat to join us here at the moonstone. Unfortunately, Robinsong has not been able to make the journey to our sacred place, so as per her wishes, I will be joining you in the dream for Starclan to judge.”

The two medicine cats on either side of the speaking cat exchanged a smile and dipped their head to the she cat being spoken to. Icepaw, sitting a few tail lengths away, flexed her claws into the dirt beneath her in anticipation, but thankfully she knew to keep her mouth shut.

“Now,” Ivytail spoke once again, her voice regal and intelligent, “Russetpaw, are you ready for your judgement?”

Russetpaw dipped her head, mewing a soft, “yes,” as she did. Robinsong had told Ivytail Russetpaw’s full medicine cat name just before they had all met here, which Ivytail had revealed to her on the way here. Russetpaw felt guilty leaving her behind, but Robinsong had insisted it had to be done before it was too late. Robinsong knew something she didn’t and she was certain of that. 

“Then we shall begin,” Ivytail spoke gently, her voice like velvet over the glowing stone. “Come here, small one.”

Russetpaw stepped closer again, the blood rushing in her ears. She could feel her heart pounding, it almost came right out of her chest. Paws sweating as she padded closer, she could feel the dust sticking to her pads. Halting in front of the stone, she could see her breath in the light of the moon reflecting off the stone. Looking straight at the miraculous stone, her figure stared right back at her. Her reddish pelt was sleek and tidy, just how Robinsong had instructed, her whiskers primped and preened. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she could hear the grey cat's voice. She was barely listening as her thoughts shouted at her faster and she laid down on the ground, very aware that the dust was now coating her belly. 

Ivytail chuckled softly as she followed Russetpaw’s motion. The smaller cat looked at the windclan cat and sighed defeatedly. She knew she had already made a fool of herself, placing her chin on her paws.

With a gentle tap to the ear, Russetpaw looked back at Ivytail who was now just smiling, knowingly, washing her paw.

“I was just as nervous as you are when I first came here,” Ivytail commented. “My mentor hadn’t even started the ceremony and I was already in Starclan’s presence.”

Russetpaw knew Ivytail had loved her mentor more than most cats knew. She shared tongues with them often when she came here, and she always spoke of how Stormclaw was doing there, how happy he was to watch over her and see how much good she had done before he had left to join them. Ivytail was lost in thought when Russetpaw looked back at her, and she could tell that Ivytail was itching to see them again.

“And Stormclaw wasn’t mad? And the Starclan cats still liked you?” Russetpaw’s ears grew hot as she realized what she had said, “I mean, of course they like you, that's why you’re here in the first place and why they’re letting you do my ceremony and of course that’s why you’re such a gifted -”

Placing a paw cautiously over the rambling cat's mouth, Ivytail nodded. “Indeed, and they will like you as well, you’re just as gifted, maybe more than I am.”

Taking a pause, she could see that Silverstripe and Icepaw were already sharing tongues with Starclan, their noses against the cold stone. Sleekfur had finally settled into it and that left the two cats who hadn’t followed yet. 

“It’s just like all the other times you’ve come here, alright?” Ivytail comforted, “Just pretend you’re here with Robinsong again and we’ll figure it all out together, okay?”

Russetpaw nodded more confidently this time, and closed her eyes as she pressed her pink nose to the stone. It seemed colder than most times she had been there, but then again, she concluded that it must’ve been the leaf bare winds that were blowing in.

And in what seemed like an instant, Russetpaw opened her eyes to see a field of stars. The grass that grew up from the earth had little sparkles and glittering star pieces that rustled with every paw step she took. A little ways off, she was a gathering of what seemed to be star filled cats. One was still furred and looked soft to the touch, _that must be Ivytail!_ She thought, her eyes trailing to see another fluffier star figure next to her, his head nuzzled in with hers. _And Stormclaw! This must be where I have to go!_ Usually they were all gathered right beside her when she awoke, but this was different.

Rushing through the star grass, the speckles of light scattering as she bounded through the field. The sky was a dark navy blue littered with white sparkles of star fragments and everytime she had been here, she could never believe how beautiful this place really could be. Russetpaw finally made her way to the center with the starclan cats. The cats were sharing tongues, chatting as they connected with Ivytail and the other medicine cats scattered around. As she made her way closer, the cats had hushed and she suddenly regained the fear she once had before. Ivytail nodded softly to her and stood up, greeting the starclan cats as she walked to the front. 

Russetpaw stopped in front of her, her eyes clouded with concern. The grey she cat simply smiled, gave her a small wink and began to speak,

“Cats of Starclan, I am here on behalf of Robinsong, only you know what is truly happening with her, but she has asked me to conduct this ceremony and, with your permission, I would be more than honoured to,” Ivytail declared, her voice calm, cool yet still in charge. 

_If she weren’t a medicine cat, she could’ve made an incredible leader…_ Russetpaw thought to herself, but she stopped as she saw it was her time to speak.

“Russetpaw, you are a gifted medicine cat, so now I, Ivytail, medicine cat of Windclan, here in the place of Robinsong, medicine cat of Riverclan, call upon both my and her warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice,” Ivytail continued, glancing back towards Stormclaw as she said his name. “She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons to come.”

There was an approving purr from Stormclaw’s side of the group and a murmur of laughter among them, but their gazes unmoving from Russetpaw. Russetpaw looked back up to Ivytail and she gave her another reassuring smile.

“Russetpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?” Ivytail asked, her smile fading from her face.

Russetpaw stood up, the confidence she had as a kit coming through and a smile plastered on her face. She felt like all of Starclan and the cats that came before her had approved of her even before the beginning. Her paws tingled with excitement and her fur glimmered with pride. 

“I do.”

“Then, by the powers of Starclan, and the approval of the cats behind me, I give you your true medicine cat name. Russetpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Russetwing. Starclan honours your humility and compassion, and we-” Ivytail’s voice was cut off by Stormclaw and a few other starry warriors padding forward.

“And we personally welcome you as a full medicine cat of Riverclan. May your knowledge and kindness surpass all the clan borders,” Stormclaw finished for her, his tail entwining with Ivytail’s as he spoke.

Ivytail gave Stormclaw’s cheek a quick lick and then padded forward towards the former apprentice, placing her muzzle on the small cats head. Russetwing could barely contain her excitement and bounded over to give Ivytail’s shoulder a quick lick in response. The joy was coursing through her body much like how the river would race and twist in the spring after the snow had all melted away. She could hardly believe it had all happened so quickly, but a part of her felt guilty. Her mentor who had trained her so diligently wasn’t there to share in her excitement.

“Russetwing! Russetwing! Russetwing!” The cats cheered loudly.

“Now, awake, Russetwing,” Ivytail grinned, “I’ll see you on the other side, I just have to catch up with Stormclaw quickly.”

Russetwing nodded enthusiastically and attempted to wake herself up. But as she opened her eyes, the starry forest around her had drifted away and now she was stranded in darkness. The darkness seemed to attempt to swallow her whole, as she raced around the emptiness. Her paws scraped against the hard cold ground, her nails causing a noise with every step. Suddenly, there was a blazing star in front of her and she reeled back in an attempt to stop. As she finally halted, her breathing ragged, her eyes went wide in confusion and terror. She hadn't experienced a dream from Starclan like this before, and her whole body seemed to go limp as it began to speak.

“Come, child.” It bellowed.

Without thinking, she slowly followed towards the blinding light. It were as if her paws were floating on air, easy, guided steps. It spoke as they walked and Russetwing’s fear and dread from a moment earlier has dissipated. There was an eerily ease she felt as she walked with the star like figure. She hadn't decided what to make of this creature, but safety felt like an available option.

“There will be a kit who comes, born from a star, here only to fix with words, kill like a sickness and rule like those from the ancient days. If it can be contained, they will be the greatest prophet to come to the forest. If not…” The deep voice trailed off.

“If not… destruction to all?” Russetwing questioned, her voice quivering as she spoke.

“Destruction unlike any seen before. Death upon death, from all clans. Even those from far away.”

“What do I have to do?” Russerwing asked, her voice attempting to strengthen, but cracked as she tried.

“There is nothing to do but guide. This is a warning for all clans. Decide when to tell them.”

And with that ending to the conversation, Russetwing’s vision came back to the Moonstone. Her pelt was moist from stress and her breathing shallow. Her long tail had puffed in retaliation to the new medicine cats around her, but subsided as she recognized each of them. She shook her head to clear it, and took a few steps away form the stone. Had that really happened? Did she really just receive a prophecy?

“You were out for a while there, Russetwing!” Icepaw exclaimed. “What was it like?”

“Where’s Ivytail?” Russetwing ignored the apprentice, looking around desperately. 

“Left already, said something to do with bad things at camp,” Icepaw explained, sitting as she ran a paw over her ear.

“Icepaw, we don’t speak about other medicine cat’s duties, remember?” Silverstripe recalled coolly.

“You’d better control that one, Silverstripe. Timberstar wouldn’t like it if that kit went about spreading false information,” Sleekfur confided, his fur slick from the marshes he lived in.

“I need to go. Now,” Russetwing blurted out, her fur beginning to bristle. “You all need to be careful. Watch the kits that come this new leaf.”

“Excuse me?” Sleekfur asked bitterly. “Just because you’re a true medicine cat now, doesn’t mean I’ll take orders from you.”

“What do you mean,” Silverstripe asked padding closer to the new medicine cat. “What happened in there?”

“Just be careful. Something is coming. And it’s going to be good or bad or maybe something else, I don’t know! I can’t think. I need to go home. Now,” Russetwing rambled, her stomach tying itself in knots, her paws itching to be home with Robinsong. Her comforting fur, the scent of the medicine cat den.

“Well, we’ll walk as far as fourtrees with you-” Icepaw added.

“No! I need to think. Alone. Please,” Russetwing begged as she raced out of the cavern. Her mind was racing and she didn’t know what to think. Danger? But it had been so quiet for so long! 

_What kind of destruction could a kit cause?_


	3. Chapter 1

A tongue rasped over the young kit’s head, leaving his fur stuck to the top of his head. The scent of a new world filled his nostrils and he took a breath. It was cold air that filled his lungs and he let it out quickly. His body knew exactly what it had to do. He took another. He still was fascinated his body could do this. He took another and as he did, he felt a strange tingling sensation reach into his nose. It tickled and he could feel something building. His body tensed, his nose scrunched and he braced himself for what this was.

“It’s okay, let it out, little one,” a soothing voice spoke. He had heard it before. It always called him ‘little one’. He knew this voice would help him, and it had never steered him wrong before. So he did.

And with a gust from his belly, he let out a loud breath that sent spit and mucus out. And as he looked up, he was released from a darkness he had always been in. The world was so strange. And big. And scary. He backed up quickly, his paws scraping against a dusty brown surface and his body crashed into a warm, fuzzy body. Looking up, he found himself staring straight up into warm dark blue eyes. There was an odd comforting feeling he found from them. He took another breath and could smell her. Her fur was pleasant; sweet and fresh, he decided. Her face was kind and gentle, long whiskers that touched his head as she bent down to lick his head again. Her long fur brushed against his and he watched as another small movement next to him stirred. He turned his head to look at it, a slight recognition of her registering in his mind. He looked back up at the grey figure and tilted his head slightly.

“That was some way to open your eyes, Sunkit.” The grey cat spoke, a paw reaching to pull him closer to her. “I’m glad you can see me now. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

_Sunkit? I’ve heard that before!_ Sunkit thought to himself. _That’s me!_ I’m _Sunkit!_

“Dawnwhisker?” A gruff voice spoke from behind them.

Sunkit looked up past the comforting body that laid in front of him. His eyes barely peered over her when he saw the tall tom. Sunkit quickly ducked down as the tom made eye contact with him. Burying his face in the long grey fur of the she cat, he did his best to hide from the large tom, but it was no use as he felt his scruff being tugged. He felt soft teeth lift his face away from the sweet scent of the fur and out a little ways away from it. He glanced over his shoulder to look up at the grey cat, who now had the tom by her side. He was a reddish brown tom and had a torn ear. Instinctively, Sunkit ran a paw over his ear to see if it was torn like that. To his relief, it wasn’t. He looked back at the brown tom, then glanced at the small, breathing grey lump still nestled in near where he just was.

“He’s opened his eyes! Redflower just told me. I had to see if he had your beautiful eyes,” the tom spoke as he nuzzled his head against the she-cat. “You’ve brought wonderful kits into the world. They couldn’t have a better mother.”

“Cinderkit still hasn’t opened her eyes…” Dawnwhisker replied, her gaze drifting to her other kit.

“She will in time, and she’ll do it just like Sunkit did,” the tom beamed down at his son, then took a few steps closer to him, his belly dragging on the ground closer to his level, “Ah, my precious little warrior!”

The tom laid next to Sunkit and as the kit attempted to sit up, his balance was lost and he tumbled forward, catching himself on the top of his father’s head. His fur was soft and smelled just like Dawnwhisker’s did. Sunkit put a paw in front of the other and stepped onto his father’s back. His tiny claws sunk into the soft fur easily and suddenly he felt the soft earth beneath him move. As the tom stood up, Dawnwhisker shook her head and laughed softly.

“Now, Copperroar, I understand he’s your son, but put him down!” Danwnhisker purred. “He’s only a moon old.”

“That gives us five moons to get him ahead of the other apprentices!” Copperroar exclaimed, letting the rest of his body rise up.

Dawnwhisker stood up slowly, her body shaking from weakness. Padding closer to her mate, she picked the young kit up by his scruff and placed him back onto the dirt next to his littermate. Sunkit plopped down next to the small, grey body on the dirt floor. His littermate stirred softly, rolling onto her side, breathing ever so slightly. Sunkit pressed his body next to the grey kit and gave her head a little lick, just like his mother had earlier.

“Dawnwhisker, would you look at that,” Copperroar mewed quietly, seating himself next to his mate, who was now laid back in her nest. “He’s taking care of her just like you have been with them.”

“Cinderkit is so small…” Dawnwhisker replied, her voice hushed.

“She’ll make it, I promise. She’s got Sunkit to protect her,” Copperroar answered, giving her head comforting licks. “These ones are stronger than the last ones. You can tell in their determination to survive this heat.”

Dawnwhisker let out a small chuckle. Sunkit looked up at his mother, a small smile forming on his face. Then he focused his attention back to his littermate. 

_I’m going to protect you. Always._

***

The night was dark, and the only light in the den was from the moon shining through the draped lichen on the walls. The warmth from his mother and nest was comforting, but he hoped he would see Copperroar again soon. It had been four moons since they began their lives in Thunderclan. Cinderkit still hadn’t spoken much, but Sunkit didn’t mind. He would tell her all of the gossip the elders had for them. Cinderkit barely left the nursery. Sunkit liked being around the queens in the nursery, mostly because they would always make Cinderkit feel more at home. Especially Redflower. Redflower was going to have her kits at any moment, and Sunkit couldn’t wait to have more kits to play with. As much as Cinderkit tried to have fun with him, it always seemed like her mind was elsewhere. Playing moss ball with her was like playing with the walls. 

A sudden stirring beside Sunkit awoke him from his slumber. Dawnwhisker was still fast asleep when he opened his eyes, and glancing to his right, he could see the imprint of Cinderkit’s body in the moss nest. But there was no Cinderkit there. Raising his head and yawning, he stretched his forepaws out and then stood quickly. Looking all around the nursery, he could see no trace of his littermate. Taking a quick sniff of the air, he could smell Redflower and Dawnwhisker easily, but there was no trace of Cinderkit. Then he had it. The minty scent mixed with dust; easily Cinderkit! So he followed, his paws treading carefully as not to disturb the sleeping queens. He could see the small pawsteps of Cinderkit in the dirt and he followed it out of the den. 

The wind was blowing softly as he followed and it almost hindered his tracking. He stopped at the edge of camp, glancing back over his shoulder. The camp was quiet, fast asleep as his heart raced in his chest. He could hear Icepaw’s mumblings from the medicine cat den, with Silverstripe’s loud snoring alongside it. His eyes trailed back to the highrock when he saw it. Pinestripe. His stomach twisted in knots. The deputy had seen him! Pinestripe gave him a curious head tilt, almost knowingly. With a small flick of his tail, he beckoned the yellow kit towards him. Sunkit’s head dipped down embarrassedly; surely Rainstar would hear about this and then he would never be a warrior. Maybe they’d banish him to be a kittypet or worse… a rogue like the ones who come through the territory often enough for the elders to tell the horror filled stories of them. 

Sunkit dragged his paws as he walked closer to the towering Pinestripe. Pinestripe was a strong tom, stocky and built, it was evident to Sunkit why he was chosen for deputy over his father. Sunkit gazed up at the deputy, and in response, the deputy raised an eyebrow. Sunkit had heard the stories of Pinestripe and his father rushing into battle together. He had always known his father relied on Pinestripe since they were kits. The elders would talk about how they drove out dogs or attacked a foxnest together and came out scratched and bruised, but always were glad they had each other. Pinestripe was the voice of reason while his father, Copperroar, was the brawn of the pair. He wished one day that Cinderkit and he would have the same bond, the same courage and determination that they did.

“You’re out late,” Pinestripe commented, a playful tone in his gruff voice. “Are you looking for something?”

“More like someone,” Sunkit replied, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He could feel his ears grow warmer as his eyes travelled towards the entrance to camp.

“Does that someone happen to be Cinderkit?” Pinestripe asked, his voice hushed, as he dropped his head down closer to the kit’s level.

Sunkit nodded, panic rising in his voice, “Pinestripe… Please don’t tell Rainstar. I don’t know what would happen to Cinderkit if she found out, she might never be able to be a warrior then. Maybe she’d even banish her! And then she would have to deal with the rogues, like, like, like the Gumble, Gramble, Gumbie gang! She’d never survive!”

Pinestripe placed a paw on the kit’s head and nodded. “You mean Grumble, Gambie and Galloway. No, she won’t be banished or exiled. Not after what happened to her kits two new leafs ago,” he paused. “Rainstar knows about Cinderkit’s adventures. That’s why I’m here to watch. She speaks with Cinderkit when you’re out with your father, you know.”

“She does? But… Cinderkit doesn’t even talk to me…” Sunkit’s voice grew weary and defeated, his shoulders hunched over as he realized how unimportant he was to his littermate.

“No, no. Chin up, Sunkit,” Pinestripe replied as he lifted the kit’s chin with his tail. “It’s no accident Cinderkit woke you before she left. She wants you to follow. I wasn’t sure if you would go, seeing how soundly you sleep.”

Sunkit’s ears grew even hotter with embarrassment. Sunkit shuffled his paws together for a moment of silence, but Pinestripe had stood up and began to walk closer to the entrance of camp. 

“Come, let’s find her.”

Sunkit’s hopes perked as the deputy spoke and he dashed after him. His legs being much smaller than the warrior’s was difficult, but Sunkit could feel the determination brimming in his chest. What could his sister want to tell him? Sunkit didn’t even know she would speak willingly to anyone. Sunkit followed after Pinestripe who was a couple mouse lengths in front of him, and he did his best to walk in the imprints of his pawsteps. As the green trees slowly retreated, he could see a pile of rocks ahead. He couldn’t remember which stones these were, but he hoped they weren’t the Snakerocks. He shuddered at the thought of the tales the elders told about them. The adders that would come and attack a cat twice his size and die from the venom in their fangs. But this place didn’t look like there was any danger around. And with the way Pinestripe walked confidently towards the tallest rock, he was almost certain these weren’t anything to be scared of. 

He could see a small shape in the darkness, as the moon glistened over the small river that flowed past. Pinestripe stopped and sat at the base of the rocks. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the kit a nod. 

“She’s up there, waiting for you.”

Sunkit’s stomach tied itself in knots again and he took a couple pawsteps towards the rocks. Missing his footing on a couple small pebbles, his nerves knew how to get the best of him. He slowly slid back as his back foot let a couple rocks fall back and he could sense a presence watching him. His eyes closed as he tried to place another pawstep further up. A small force pushed the rest of his body weight up the rocks, but when he looked back, Pinestripe was still at the bottom of the rocks, watching for any dangers the kits could encounter. Confusion washed over him like water, but he tried to shake it off as best he could. Finally reaching a flat rock at the top he saw his sister sitting, watching over the river. He padded closer to her, and finally paused as he neared her. She took a deeper breath and her tail wrapped closer around her body. Sunkit stepped closer and once he was next to her, he sat. There was silence for a long time. Sunkit looked at the other kit, his head tilted as he wondered what to say to her. But before he could say anything, she spoke.

“Hi Sunkit,” her voice was soft, like their mother’s. Like soft rain on the leaves.

“Hi Cinderkit,” he replied, his voice attempting to remain strong.

“I’m glad you came.” She mewed quietly, as she gave his shoulder a quick lick.

“I had to see that you’re okay,” Sunkit replied. “Pinestripe told me you talked to Rainstar and then he took me here. I thought we were going to snake rocks when I saw the rocks at first, but then I saw you and figured it was okay, so I guess that’s fine. Why don’t you ever talk to me? I’m supposed to protect you. Dawnwhisker even told me that when we were young, and I can’t do that when you don’t-”

“You talk a lot,” Cinderkit giggled, her demeanor loosening. 

Sunkit’s ears went red hot again. He didn’t think anyone could be even slightly as embarrassed as he had been this whole night. The night was quiet, the only sound filling the night being the river that raced past them. He almost found comfort in it. He hadn’t ever been this close to it. And he was fine not being any closer to it ever again. 

“Something’s coming,” Cinderkit sighed. “Something that even Starclan can’t stop.”

“What do you mean? Are you a medicine cat now?” Sunkit joked, playing tapping his paw over her ear.

She whipped her head around to face him, her eyes blazing. Sunkit’s body began to ache. He knew he had made her mad. He’d never seen her mad. She looked kind of funny with her eyes so bright with anger. He stopped his laughter, but it didn’t help that she continued speaking.

“I’m no medicine cat, but I hear things. Things that Starclan shares with me. They don’t need me as a medicine cat, but there are voices that speak to me. Forces that guide my pawsteps,” Cinderkit glared at him. “Rainstar told me for now, I should ignore them. And once they’re screaming at me to make a choice, to tell you. Maybe you have similar experiences.”

Sunkit thought back. The only thing he could think of, was when he was climbing the rocks here. But that was it. He didn’t know what to say. Should he lie and say she wasn’t alone in it? Maybe not, she might use it against him. Maybe she knew something she couldn’t tell him yet. Maybe Starclan didn’t want to tell her everything yet. He didn’t know.

“No. Nothing,” he finally answered.

Cinderkit paused. She let out a deep breath and then looked back across the river. Sunkit could see something in her eyes, but he didn’t know what it was. He shook the feeling and he glanced back over his shoulder to Pinestripe. He was gone. 

Sunkit looked back to his sister as she stood up. There was a mystical presence around her and she looked back into his blue eyes. 

“Something is calling me. I can’t tell what yet. But I’ll find out, when Starclan wills it,” Cinderkit said, calmly. “And you too.”

Sunkit looked back down the rocks and Pinestripe was still gone. His heart raced again. He could hear something in the distance, something terrible. Sounds he had never heard before. Anger rose in the voices he could hear and suddenly a scent he had never smelt before flooded his senses.

_Enemies!_

“Cinderkit, we have to go!” Sunkit exclaimed, and he dashed down the rocks.

Just before he hit the forest floor beneath him, he saw a cat he’d never seen before drop onto the ground. There was a sticky looking substance coming from his throat and Cinderkit gasped beside him.

“Riverclan is taking Sunning Rocks!” Cinderkit choked out.

“We have to get back to camp!” Sunkit decided and grabbed his sister by the scruff and dragged her down the rest of the small rocks. 

Cinderkit raced right beside him, and he was glad he could finally say he lived his life beside her. But, he couldn’t tell how long his life would still be his to own, as he heard the Riverclan cats howling in the distance. As they neared a fallen log, they paused, watching a dark figure leap over them, followed by three more figures. Sunkit watched them race into battle and his heart raced faster than it ever had before. Without a second thought, he found himself turning away from his sister and raced back towards the voices crying out.

“Sunkit!” Cinderkit cried out, attempting to pull herself over the log.

“Go back! I’ll be fine!” Sunkit responded in a huff.

With every stride he took, he could feel himself getting stronger. It felt like he was running with the strength of all of the ancient clans; Lionclan and Tigerclan filling his ever pawstep. He watched the world beneath his steps get smaller and smaller, and he had more courage than he’s ever felt before. The blood in his veins felt like it was heating with every clan ancestor that had come before him. Finding himself finally reaching the battle, he watched as Rainstar fought an enemy and threw them to the hard earth beneath them. He watched as Pinestripe ran from one of the rocks and grabbed a dark grey cat by the scruff and throw them off of a smaller brown she cat he could tell to be Swiftwind. Bounding into the battle, Sunkit didn’t feel like a small kit anymore. He felt like he was a warrior. 

_This is what being a warrior is all about!_

Jumping from rock to rock, he leapt onto a scrawny, wet cat and he clawed at their eyes as he bit into the top of their head. He watched the cat drop to the ground and stood over the body, watching his clanmates howl in triumph. He watched his father spring over his head, meeting Pinestripe in battle. The two gave each other a nod and fought back to back, their claws flying as they howled. Their rippling bodies in the moonlight were so fierce, everything looked so easy to them.

Suddenly, everything was dark. The scene of battle washed away. Sunning rocks, the clan cats, even the trees melted from view. He was alone in the dark. A red sky appeared overhead and the ground under his paws was cold. Sunkit raced through the forest, fear rising in his throat. He cried out for anyone to hear him, but the only response he got was a howl back from the wind. And with the last couple strides, he finally stopped as he reached a large pile of rocks. Staring up at the darkness overhead, he finally heard a voice.

“Young one. You came.”

Sunkit’s eyes raced from object to object, he could see nothing still. Then a body came from the top of the rocks. It was a large tom with rippling muscles and eyes that blazed a furious red. Two shadowy bodies appeared next to him, and they had white smirks that burned into Sunkit’s mind. 

“Where am I?” Sunkit begged, his legs finally giving out beneath him.

The tom dropped down in front of him, the two other cats flowing down the edge beside him. 

“You are home. We’ve been waiting for a cat like you for a long time,” the large tom spoke, the two behind him echoing what he had just said.

“I am Oakfang,” the tom spoke again. 

His massive frame took up almost the entirety of Sunkit’s vision. In the darkness, he could only tell he was a black cat with long fur, but nothing else. 

“I am Shadowspark,” a slick voice spoke from beside the tall tom, “And this is Blacktail.”

The scraggly tom who was said to be Blacktail let out a menacing laugh, and Shadowspark hissed in response to him. He stopped almost immediately. 

“Why am I here?” Sunkit asked again, his voice shaking.

“You found what you were looking for, kit,” Oakfang meowed, as he took a few steps closer to the kit. “You were a warrior there. Don’t you want to learn to be just like them? Get there faster? Be braver? Have more guts than they ever did?”

Sunkit raised his eyes to meet the dark tom. He nodded softly.

“Good. I hoped you would say that,” Oakfang smirked, and beckoned with his tail for the other two to come forward. “Shadowspark will teach you the basics of fighting, Blacktail will teach you more advanced techniques, and one day, when you’re ready you will be ready to learn from me.”

Sunkit’s eyes brightened up, “but I’m not even an apprentice yet!”

“And once you are, you will be taught by us, alongside your mentor. And whoever you want it to be, we can influence that choice,” Shadowspark smirked, as she walked closer, her sleek tortoiseshell pelt coming to light. 

“Now tell us, what are you looking for?” Oakfang asked, his voice bellowing throughout the dark place.

“I want to be like my father... And Pinestripe! I want to be the most brave warrior in the forest! I want to find a way to never be beaten!” Sunkit squealed.

“You will be better than them! You will protect those who deserve it. You will be the best this forest has ever seen. You will become the leader this forest has needed for moons!” Oakfang commanded.

“I will! I will do it! For my clan!” Sunkit agreed, his voice filled with confidence he had during the battle.

“That feeling you had when you fought those clan cats, we will make you always have that. You will walk and the very ground beneath you will bend to your will,” Shadowspark explained.

“Are you from Starclan?” Sunkit asked, taking a step closer, curiosity dripping off every word.

“We are more powerful than Starclan!” Oakfang angrily responded. “We are born from the power Starclan did not want.”

“We create new destinies for cats like you, the cats who can change the forest,” Shadowspark slickly added, her tail brushing over Sunkit’s nose. 

Sunkit’s body vibrated with excitement. He was meant for so much greatness. He knew it. And this was the sign. 

“Now awake. We will see you when you are ready,” Oakfang soothed, his voice trailing as the three faded back into the darkness.

The dark forest around him melted down and he began falling as the earth beneath him dripped away and the nothingness became even emptier.

And then, with a comforting scent of home, Sunkit opened his eyes, the world around him back to what he had always known. Cinderkit was still asleep next to him, and his mother was already up, sharing tongues with Copperroar. It was already rising sun, and he was ready for the clans to begin seeing him for how powerful he was going to be.


End file.
